Code Omega
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Sequel to the story:The Twins and the Sword, read that before this. It has been 6 months since the defeat of Phooey and his army, and a new threat has arisen. And it all may have to do with the order Code Sepia. T for violence and character death.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Disappearances

**A/N I guess I'm back to writing. Well enjoy my new Fanfic!**

**I own nothing!**

It has been 6 months since Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls to Piedmont. Winston and Michelle now live in Gravity Falls. But all of this was about to change. And it all started with a disappearance... or three.

That disappearance came as a phone call to one Winston Ice, known as Phantom. "Are you Winston Ice?" The woman asked. "Yes I am. Is there a problem?" he replied. "Yes, a friend of yours, by the name of Stanford Pines has gone missing, as has his niece and nephew." Winston couldn't believe what he has just heard. The woman continued, "They are presumed dead. And since you are the closest living relative to the Pines family, Stanford's niece and nephew's children, the two known as Dipper and Mabel Pines, will be put under your care. Do you accept?" He thought about it for a second before answering, "Yes." The woman replied, "You must pick them up at the piedmont orphanage tommorow." Phantom just said "Thank you." Before hanging up. Then he went to prepare a helicopter.

More secrets in Gravity Falls were about to be reveled

Meanwhile…

A shadowy man in a dark suit watches live footage of three people being loaded on to a truck and taken away from the site. He knows that all who know the secrets and the truth **MUST** be eliminated. He then looks at live footage of Gravity Falls and notices, a boy with a blue shirt and shorts, and brown hair, next to a girl with auburn hair, a green shirt and blue jeans. He walks over to a microphone and says, "Code Sepia is being elevated to level 5, eliminate all who know. Agents Blubs and Durland execute extreme prejudice. Starting with Quentin Trembly himself. The captain is here. He will stand in the way. Complete the mission, quickly and quietly."

The captain knows.

9-20-19-0-20-9-13-5-0-20-15-0-18-5-20-21-18-14-0-2 0-15-0-7-18-1-22-9-20-25-0-6-1 -12-12-19-0

**(the split 2 and 0 is supposed to be 20)**

**A/N Prologues are short aren't they. I'll update in a few days. So far how is this new fanfic? Review! Answer my poll!**

**Also any unanswered questions from The twins and the sword will be answered here... mostly.**

**P.S. I got the idea for this story from IceMan822's story: Code Sepia and I thank him for letting me use it.**


	2. return to gravity falls

Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! **

Phantom

We went to Piedmont in a white Bell 429. Wendy and I took a car to the orphanage from the heliport. The orphanage was a mess. Moss growing on the walls, broken windows and the children. The children were so blue they were blue! We went inside to get Dipper and Mabel.

At the desk a showed the woman my I.D. and proved who I was. The woman went onto an intercom and said, "Will Dipper and Mabel Pines please report to the front desk. When Dipper and Mabel came, their faces lit up and they ran into our arms. Mabel ran into my arms and Dipper ran into Wendy's. I could feel that they were saddened because their parents were missing. I wanted to comfort them, but all I could say was, "Come on you two, we have to go back to Gravity Falls."

They followed Wendy and I into the car, then the Helicopter, and we went back to Gravity Falls. They started to glow when we reached Gravity Falls. Inside the mystery shack they unpacked and we asked them questions, "How did your parents react to your relationship?" Dipper answered, "We never told them." He scratched his head in embarrassment. When we were finished unpacking, Dipper and Mabel went into the forest. I made some food for them and ice cream to cheer them up. Yet when they came back... They were in terror. We ate and by the time we had finished eating it was nighttime and time for Dipper and Mabel to go to sleep.

That night Dipper and Mabel had a nightmare. It went like this: A ghost walked towards them holding a sword, and he stabbed the ground. Then a dragon came through a portal and breathed fire onto the two of them. From the fire a helicopter came out and exploded. Finally Blubs and Durland appeared next to them several of their enemies appeared and surround them. The dream ended with a bright light a shine a beam and shock them awake.

I noticed this and decided to tell them a story until they went to sleep. This is a story they will know.

_36 __Hours Earlier_

Operation: Golden Sword

Agent Blubs (2LT)

Agent Durland (MSG)

Elite Shadow Company (ESC)

1/12/14

Agent Blubs

Target in sight... Agent Durland are you in position? Agent Blubs' sadistic partner and best friend replied, "Yes I'm engaging Trembly." Blubs watched through a sniper scope the scene. Durland jumped on top of Trembly punched him and grabbed his neck. Then Durland ripped off an amulet from Trembly. At that moment I shot Trembly and Durland dropped him. I took out a radio and said, "Tembly is dead objective complete." A man over the radio then said, "Objective not complete move to nexus targets." Blubs pulled out a holographic viewer and saw the next 3 targets descriptions and photos like this:

_Pines, Dipper_

_Age:13_

_Status: Alive._

_Marked: kill or capture_

_reason: Must obtain negative the infinity force inside of him_

_Pines, Mabel_

_Age:13_

_Status: Alive_

_Marked: Kill or capture_

_reason: Must obtain the positive infinity force inside of her_

_Ice, Winston_

_Age: 16_

_Status: Alive_

_Marked: Kill or capture_

_Reason: He has the key for the dimension gate_

_Their involvement in the infinity incident and the Northwest cover-up has marked these individuals for kill Or capture. These individuals are extremely dangerous. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION!_

Blubs knew what this meant. He would be forced to kill or scar innocent children. These two will be on his conscience. He would be forced to have the blood of children on his hands. After years of being in shadow company Blubs does something for the first time... He hesitates on this target. Durland comes onto the radio and says with a sadistic voice, "Looks like we're goin' to have some fun with these three."

The target is near.

The next day...

Dipper and Mabel are walking in the woods. They come to the spot where Trembly was killed, without knowing it. They notice blood and a bullet. They search the site for a sign of where this is from. They come across the body of Trembly. Dipper and Mabel are shocked and run back to the shack to find Phantom. Winston decided to tell them this story, the story of light and darkness. The story of the originals. That night while Dipper and Mabel were snug in bed, him told them the story.

meanwhile...

Wendy

I have never thought of who Winston is. Is he hiding something from me? I would never know. But maybe his twin sister would... "Michelle!" "What?" The girl who looked somewhat like Winston asked. I replied, "I don't know what to think about Winston and our relationship." Michelle looked into my eyes and said, "Winson has been abused and controlled for years. I wouldn't expect him to be able to show his emotions easily. Just give him some time to loosen up, and maybe learn to trust again." "Thanks Michelle, I knew you would help." Yet Wendy could not shake the feeling of fear she felt because of Winston.

Shadow Company

Phooey was an idiot. He wanted to control the world by taking control of the sword. Yet he didn't know how to get the power. I do know Phantom's story and those two kids will be important to this plan. Agents Blubs and Durland, capture those kids, and eliminate the ghost.

The past dictates the future

Code: 4-9-16-16-5-18-0-1-14-4-0-13-1-2-5-12-0-1-18-5-0-9 -14-0-4-1-14-7-5-18

**A/N How was that for a first chapter? I am taking song requests. **

**Also I need some other-dimension ocs. If you want to submit a character, you must be a registered member, guest characters will not be accepted. I am sorry, but I need to be able to contact the creator if I want do something big to a character. **

** Use this form—**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**gender:**

**description:**

**personality:**

**Background:**

**Dimension: **

**abilities:**

**Hero or villain:**

**For dimension put something like:**

**(as in "world of the bunny people" or world where Dipper and Mabel so and so...)**

**Also if you have a published story and you would like me to use that character, fill this form out and add (from my story: "Story Name") after in the dimension slot**

**Finally I got the idea for the Trembly scene from IceMan822's story Code Sepia, and I thank him for letting me use it... Again. Well review and send comments and ideas **


	3. The story of the past

Chapter 2

**I own nothing **

Michelle

"Come on Wendy, let's go to the diner for karaoke night." Wendy looked at Michelle with a bored expression before putting down her magazine and grabbing her bag. "Fine, but if any one I don't like is there I'll leave." Michelle giggled in excitement at their first girls night out.

Winston

This is the story of Light and Darkness… Of Dipper and Mabel. I started the story as Waddles the Pig jumped onto Mabel's bed to listen.

Year 999

A meteor falls from the sky and shatters into several beams of light. Ten beams, each going in pairs around the world. The first two colored blue and pink landed in a forest in northern Europe. At night, the beams of light were visible through the stars. Each beam flew to an important location of life. The second two, colored brown and yellow, ended up in the present day country of Egypt. The third pair, colored green and orange,ended up in Brazil. The forth set colored purple and red ended up in Gravity Falls, where they became an evil girl with white hair and an evil boy with Lemon-colored hair. This power spread into the forest. The final set was separated in the sky. One colored gold and the other, black. The gold light went towards, Northern Europe. The gold light hit a man and imbued its light power into him. The black light hit a man in southern Europe causing the man to turn evil. That is how the dark knight was created.

Year 1000

A woman walking in the forest for fire wood comes across a clearing. The woman, who has red hair, walks across it. She starts to hear crying, and the woman runs towards the sound. She finds two glowing children... Twins abandoned in the forest. The woman named Mycelia picks them up, and feeling compassion for these kids she takes them home to her family.

"Who are these children!" Mycelia's mother yelled as she saw them "You are still an unmarried maiden!" Mycelia replied with fear in her voice, "Mother I found these children abandoned in the forest, please let us bring them to the church to be brought to our family!" The mother, who was still pissed off, answered, "Fine! But these children are your charges!" Mycelia replied, "Thank you mother."

As by tradition newly found children were brought to the church to be Baptised. They were presented to the priest for Baptism and he pored the Holy Water on to their heads. After the ritual was completed the priest held the two children up in the air and presented them to their mother. After the priest handed them to Mycelia, they started to glow brightly. One of the people yelled out, "No! Tis the children of a demon!" Mycelia ran out of the church and into the woods. It started to rain.

"Must keep moving. Must protect my children" Mycelia thought to herself, holding the twin-like kids close to her body. She saw a light, and ran to it. Mycelia found a small cottage and knocked on the door, it started to rain heavily. Mycelia saw torches behind her coming for the children. A man opened the door. He had white shiny hair and wore a blue tunic. He looked at Mycelia with gold eyes before saying, "Hello what do you need?" Mycelia answered, "Good sir the village is after my children please save them!" The man answered without thinking, "Yes I'll help you." Mycelia handed over the twins and said, "My name is Mycelia, what is your name?" The man answered, "My name is Jonathan Omegatus. Mycelia thanked him with a hug and said, "Please raise them for me and take good care of them. Promise me this Jonathan." Jonathan replied, "I promise you fair maiden. You have my word these children shall be safe." Mycelia turned around and ran back into the forest followed by the village. Jonathan slowly closed the door with the twins in his arms. This was the how it began.

Year 1013

Since that night the children given to Jonathan have grown to control some of their power. Jonathan was a wizard and knew what they were. Jonathan took the kids with him as he entered the village that years ago chased them out. He found it ransacked. The dead laying in the streets and goods all over the place. He heard a cry for help in one of the destroyed homes. He ran inside the building to find Mycelia being attacked by a monster. "Get away from her!" Jonathan attacked the thing with his staff by firing a beam of light at it. He asked Mycelia "Are you OK" She answered "Yes I am." Jonathan knew that the legend of the dark knight was true. For a royal messenger had brought news that the the knight had killed the king and queen a week earlier. He asked Mycelia to come with him and they traveled to the capital city.

The path was long and trechorous. The path of destruction was what the four followed,knowing their target was at the end. They found the burning city. The capital of Europe.

There they met heavy resistance from knights and monsters loyal to the dark night. He used his staff destroy them and the castle walls. They rushed into the building. Knights and traps awaited them until the end. There they met the dark knight. Jonathan attacked the knight with beams of light. He destroyed the dark knight's armor and attacked his form. The knight attacked Mycelia and wounded her. Apon seeing this Jonathan lost it and used all of his power and focused it into this spell:

For you the dark knight is evil. I shall banish you from this world! With the staff of infinity you will be destroyed!

And with that the knight was gone in a beam of light and so was Jonathan's staff. Jonathan walked over to the bleeding Mycelia, and she pulled him close and said, "I promise you will see me again... One day." She kissed him and died.

3 days later

The people decided to allow Jonathan to chose the new king and queen. He chose the two kids he raised, Dippulus and Mabelton Pines. They got married so the could be the legitimate king and queen. He put a spell on them after the wedding kiss. The spell went:

There is hope for the future in you. Together you shall grow a life in this world and continue your line of progeny. You shall return as children, to grow to fight and to defeat the darkness of the knight once more to secure peace in this world. You will never be born together... For you cannot live together. So you shall be separated through time and space. And when you meet again... The love you have now shall return. You will have a master born to teach you. Follow him and he will lead you to victory! With these words I seal this truth! I the wizard grant this spell!

And with that this story ends.

Back in the present Winston stands up looking at the suprised Dipper and Mabel, before flinching. He saw a flash of light in the window.

20-8-5-0-23-9-26-1-18-4-0-9-19-0-1-23-5-19-15-13-4 !

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter was very rushed. Nor was it the best I made. I addicted to a game and I completely forgot ok! Well leave your comments in the reviews. **

**Also I will allow guest characters to be sent as Long as I'm allowed to do as I wish with them.**

** I am taking song requests and ideas just Pm me them or leave them in the reviews!**

**P.S. I had to do major repairs to this.**


	4. Take A Hint Robbie V

**A/N I don't own anything and if you if you like Robbie don't read this chapter!**

**I will include 2 songs here:**

**They are:**

**Baby come back by player and Take a Hint by Victoria Justice**

Chapter 3

Michelle

Wendy and I were in the mystery cart when we went to the diner. Tonight everyone was seated outside where the soundstage was. It was open with the tables covered in white sheets. We were seated by lazy Susan.

We watched Gideon and Pacific sing the song Darkside by Kelly Clarkson and end with Pacifica jumping into Gideon's hands. "That was really good Wendy!" she answered, "It could have been better." Lazy Susan walked up to us and said, "What would you like to eat?" I answered, "I'll have the hamburger and fires." Wendy Said, "And I'll have the chicken." "Good choice!" Lazy Susan Replied. Then Robbie came in.

He was holding a set of flowers. Lazy Susan brought him to our table, and he started talking or should I say argue with Wendy, "Come on! Give me a chance" "You mean another one!" Wendy Yelled at Robbie who flinched. "Get away from me!" Robbie got up and walked to the DJ. The DJ then said, "We have another singer, Robbie V! He's singing: 'Baby come back' by Player!" He handed Robbie a mic and he started to sing. "Baby Come back, any kind of fool can see." That's all Robbie could get through before I pulled out my M9 pistol and shot the mic apart. Then Wendy ran up to the DJ and started talking to him while I threw Robbie off stage. Wendy threw me a mic, got on stage and together we started to sing.

**Bold= Michelle**

Underlined= Wendy

**Bold Underline= Both**

La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right **

I looked to both sides then gave Robbie a cold stare

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Wendy ran up and tackled Robbie, he fell back

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

She slapped him and got in his face

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

I waved my finger at him

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

Robbie got up and backed way more and started saying "Wendy!"

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

I punched him in the face and he fell down.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

We pranced around him as he got up

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

Wendy slapped him again

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

I put my hand in his face

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

I flipped a dime and let it hit the ground

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

Wendy and I lifted him up and tossed him into the fish tank

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

Everyone Yelled at him, "Take A Hint!" As got out of the tank

**What about "no" don't you get**

So go and tell your friends

We noticed Nate And Tambry standing behind him giving him a clod stare too

**I'm not really interested**

We both gave him a look of boredom and annoyance

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

I pushed him onto the door of the diner

I'm gonna count to three and

Wendy put up three fingers

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

I closed my eyes

One

I put up the first finger

**Get your hands off my-**

I pushed his hands away and slapped them

Two.

I put up the second finger

**Or I'll punch you in the-**

I punched him in the lips

Three.

I put up the third finger

**Stop your staring at my- Hey**_!_

Wendy slapped him and I kicked him in the crotch

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

Wendy and I picked him off the ground

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La...**

We threw him outside and into the mud.

Wendy and I high—fived and hugged

Everyone celebrated our victory and we enjoyed the night.

Robbie

Michelle was so hot! What do I feel about her. Something I never felt with Wendy. I picked myself out of the mud to be greeted by 3 people. The first said to me, "Are you Robbie V?" I answered him, "Yes" and he flashed a badge that said, "Shadow Company" He then said, we are from Shadow Company, and we know you want Michelle, you can have her if you join us." I thought this over for a second before answering, "Yes I will join you if I get Michelle."

Meanwhile

"Blubs are you in position," My partner asked. "Yes I am, the target is in sight." I answered. "Take the shot!" Durland yelled. I fired at Phantom.

13-9-3-8-5-12-12-5-0-4-15-5-19-14-'20-0

12-9-11-5-0-25-15-21-0-18-15-2-2-9-5-0

**A/N sorry this was late. I hope I did well. and anyone can submit characters for this story, just follow this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**gender:**

**description:**

**personality:**

**Background:**

**Dimension:**

**abilities:**

**Hero or villain:**

**For dimension put something like:**

**(as in "world of the bunny people" or world where Dipper and Mabel so and so...)**

**Also if you have a published story and you would like me to use that character, fill this form out and add (from my story: "Story Name") after in the dimension slot**


	5. Home invasion!

Chapter 4

Phantom

The window shattered and the once thought to be dead Durland jumped in. "It can't be, your supposed to be dead!" I yelled. "Don't believe everything you see." Durland replied with a sadistic tone in his voice. " He pulled out a blue amulet and a knife. " "Now its time to have some fun!" He continued. Dipper and Mabel started to glow, as did the amulet. Dipper and Mabel started to become weak and began to glow dimmer by the second. "What'cha goin' to do now Ghost?" Durland said with a cold, sadistic voice. I thought for a second before pulling out my M9 pistol I got for Christmas, Michelle and I got a matching set, and I fired at the amulet… and I missed. I hit his hand and the amulet stopped glowing and hit the floor. Durland ran up and tackled me; we fell down the attic stairs.

Agent Blubs

"Durland come in!" "No answer". Durland thought to himself. "I have to go in after him" Durland packed up his rifle, put it into his survival bag , and he ran to the mystery shack window where Durland had gone in. Dipper and Mabel were waiting for him.

"Blubs, you survived too?!" Dipper's hands started to glow. "I guess we are on our own here." Mabel's hands started to glow. "Its time to fight!" I yelled as Waddles started to growl. Dipper and Mabel put their hands together and a white ball formed, which they fired at me. I reacted before I was hit and ducked under the beam. I charged at the amulet, but Dipper and Mabel hit me with a beam of light. I dropped my badge and holographic viewer, and flew out the window.

Phantom

Durland and I rolled into the hard wooden wall. I punched and threw him into the shop. He threw his knife at me and missed just inches from my head. He then grabbed a bat and swung it at me. I ducked and jumped at him. He took a novelty rock and threw it at me, he missed. It hit the soda machine and broke the mechanism. The door opened and I ran inside. Durland was chasing me.

I rounded a corner and ran to a small glass box with a sign that said,

"In case of emergency, break glass."

I broke the glass and pulled out a pink amulet. I yelled, "Work you stupid Amulet!" It started to glow. Durland paused and disappeared in flash of light.

"I guess Phooey's amulet was more useful than I thought." I though to myself. I ran back up to the attic to find Blubs coming in through the window and Dipper and Mabel firing at him. I jumped, punched Blubs and I locked the window.

I searched the room and found the blue amulet. I also found a holographic viewer. When I touched it my energy guardian said,"Future technology detected, scanning!" The guardian fire a beam which scanned the viewer. Then went, "Changing design upgrading!" The guardian changed design to a smaller glass circle surrounded by a large silver boarder. It finally went, "Upgrades complete. Energy guardian is now a Holo Viewer. Function number equals infinity."

Then I picked up the blue and the pink amulets. When I did the new Holo viewer went: "Amulets of time and Space detected! Absorbing!" The amulets and Holo viewer started to glow. When they stopped the Holo Viewer's glass circle had pink and blue fields and 8 empty fields sorted like a color wheel. "Cool!" Mabel went. Then I moved it close to Dipper and Mabel. The Holo viewer went, "Infinity cores detected move to the star circle to activate." I thought for a second before saying to Dipper and Mabel, "We are going to the star circle tommorow." They nodded and went into their beds.

Then I saw the last thing. Something I hoped never to see again. The badge of Shadow Company. I zoned out and started to tell Dipper and Mabel the story of my past, the story of Shadow Company.

Shadow Company Commander

"Did the mission go all according?" Agent Blubs replied, "Yes". I then asked, "They have the two amulets and your badge?" He replied, "Yes." "Good go to the next Star Circle and wait for further orders, command out." Blubs put down the radio and went into his AH-6. Durland said with an evil grin, "I wish I coulda had some fun with that ghost before he defeated me." Durland and Blubs went into the helicopter and flew to south America.

The stars are learning

19-8-1-4-15-23-0-3-15-13-16-1-14-25-0-

9-19-0-4-1-14-7-5-18-15-21-19-0

**A/N Sorry I didn't update last week. Mothers Day. Was hectic. I hope this made up for it.**

**As for other-Dimension OCs I need a few villians, 2 more boys and 2 more girls. Follow the form I left in the last chapter to submit one**

**Well review and send me your ideas!**


	6. Shadows of Shadow Company

**A/N I'm back! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was just really busy, with finals. Well I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!  
**

**As always, I don't own anything! And there is some military slang here.**

Chapter 5

(Winston narrates the story)

The story of Shadow Company starts with why it was created. In 1960, after five years in Vietnam, the U.S. government realized that they needed an elite fighting force, more elite than the Navy Seals or Army Rangers.

* * *

"So that's why shadow company was created, what does that have to do with us?!" Mabel interjected.

"I'll get to that." Winston replied.

* * *

So Shadow Company was formed, comprised of the best soldiers from every military branch of every military from the U.S. and every U.S. ally. It was a top-secret program; you could only get in if you showed courage, honor and strength in the field, along with the ability to improvise. I showed all of these during several battles in the Vietnam conflict. The year was 1965. I was in the army for 2 years. I was already an Army Ranger. My rank was private-first-class or a PFC. the second lowest rank in the army. And I was the lowest ranking person in Shadow Company.

"Glory Days"

PFC Winston Ice

Shadow Company

Location: Classified

6/12/1968

"Welcome to Shadow Company FNG!" One Staff Sergeant said to me as he pushed me into the operations room. I sat down in one of the leather seats. The commander, one General Mark Striker, walked in behind me and took a seat in the desk and looked at me with a cold stare and said to me, "So you're PFC Ice, the lowest ranking person in Shadow Company?!" I nodded and he continued, "How the hell did you pass inspection? Before the lowest rank was sergeant and now it is private first class! You better be as good of a soldier they say you are. Because most of this company thinks that it's a fluke you got in. For now I will give you a sergeant to teach you and be your handler. Sergeant Pines! Front and center!" Stan came inside the office and took a seat next to me. The commander said, "I know what will be your punishment for stealing from the armory. Sergeant you will be training this FNG for his first mission in twelve hours. Make sure he is ready." The commander ended with a cold tone in his voice. We got up and Stan led me around the base.

First to the barracks, then the mess hall, after that was training room and we ended with the hanger. Stan turned and said to me, "Kid you don't know what your doin', but somethin' tells me you're somethin' special." I don't know why he said that, but that's what he told me.

* * *

"So that's how you met Stan?!" Dipper interjected.

I replied, "Yes, now let me finish."

* * *

"Your first mission ships out in six hours. Read this." Stan handed me a stack of papers and said, "Mission plan, learn it."

6 hours later

My squad of ten men was loaded onto a Huey helicopter. The mission was simple. Infiltrate a village and rescue an unknown VIP. If only it was that simple.

* * *

"How wasn't it simple?!" Mabel interjected.

"I'm getting to that!" I replied.

* * *

The helicopter dropped us off 1 kilometer away from town. Then a flare went off that hit the helicopter as it took off. Then a missile was fired that shot down the Huey. Enemy troops ran towards the squad. We ran in the direction of the village. Each moment we ran, we lost one man. In the end, only Stan and I survived to the village. We infiltrated each building until we found the target building. Yet, we never expected to find what we did. We found the commander talking to the leader of those troops.

"This plan will work. They would never expect this." The leader commented

"Now we will receive more funding and soldiers to replace those lost." The commander celebrated.

Stan stood next to me with a pissed off face and said, "Lets get this ass!"

I nodded and opened the front door. In the shack Stan and I shot the guards aimed our weapons at the commander. The commander got up and said, "Well look who it is, PFC Winston Ice and Sergeant Stanford Pines. Only twelve hours ago I was giving you this mission and now you've proved that you getting into Shadow Company wasn't a fluke. I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Shadow Company isn't for helping win Vietnam. Shadow Company is really a force to find items of great power and to eliminate those who know secrets. And now that you know, I must have you eliminated. Epsilon Squad! Eliminate them!

Four soldiers burst through the roof and surrounded us. Stan and I jumped behind cover and fired our rifles at them while the commander escaped through the door. He jumped into a jeep and drove away, with us chasing him in another.

Behind us were other soldiers shooting at us. I said to Stan, "I have an RPG here with two shots. Hold this steady while I fire!" I aimed the RPG and fired at the troops behind us and blew them apart. I reloaded it and aimed at the commander. I pulled the trigger and fired. The commander's jeep went up in flames. We watched as the commander got up and limped to a nearby cave. We got out of the jeep and started chasing him.

He walked into the arms of waiting soldiers. Then he turned around and said, "Code 023Ω in action" he continued, "PFC Ice, we will meet again." He held up a trigger and set off explosive charges on the roof of the cave. Stan pulled out a grappling hook and I said, "Where'd you get that?" Stan replied, "Why do you think I'm your handler now? He fired grabbed me and latched on to the jeep and pulled us out.

We were able to return to base that night with Intel about Shadow Company. I was the one to explain the commander's entire plan to the second in charge. I ended with "He told me Code 023Ω in action." The second in charge by the name of Robert Storm stared at me before saying, "Congratulations Captain Ice. You are now the leader of Strike Force Alpha. Your mission is to search for secrets and unlock them." My eyes had a glow when I said, "I accept."

10 years later

My S.O.G. team formerly known as Strike Force Alpha was sent to the Arctic. I fought the Time Baby and was sent to the future. And that's how we ended up here.

Back in the present

That's how I ended up in Shadow Company.

Dipper and Mabel looked with curiosity as I got up and said, "Now, be ready for tomorrow. We will be heading to the star circle and you'll need your rest." I left the room and turned off the light. And I thought to myself, "Those two are growing more powerful. And they care more for each other. I just hope when the time s right, they'll do what they must."

With that Wendy and Michelle walked in. "How was your night girls?" My sister replied, "Awesome! We totes just kicked Robbie's butt!" Wendy and Michelle high-fived and walked past me and left me alone. I started preparing for tomorrow.

I guess I won't be sleeping tonight.

19-15-0-20-8-1-20-19-0-8-15-23-0-23-9-14-19-20-15- 14-0-7-15-20-0-3-1-16-20-1-9-14-0!

**A/N Wow…. Sorry I took so long to update. I hope this made up for it. Well I'll try to get back on schedule. As always leave comments and reviews. Also leave your character suggestions. Anyone can submit one! Sorry for the wait.**


	7. Return to the Star Circle

**A/N I'm back! Sorry about the sporadic updates, but I haven't that many ideas for the next few chapters. I'll try to get back on schedule. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

**Also I don't own anything!**

Chapter 6

"_Commander we're Oscar Mike to objective storm. E.T.A. 5 hours. Targets status: alive."_

"_Understood execute extreme prejudice and eliminate all targets."_

"_Understood commander Shadow 6 out."_

The commander sat in a chair at a mahogany desk with several screens and computers on it. Four shadowy figures appeared on the screen.

"With the data collected from the amulets of time and space, we were able to make a working dimension transport device. However we cannot activate it where we want. It must be activated at a star circle to get the correct coordinates of travel. Now I ask that you give you allegiance to Shadow Company." The commander said to the figures.

"Why should we?!" One of the shadows yelled.

"Each of you wants something. And Shadow Company can provide what you need to obtain it. I have sent each of you an amulet of power."

"So what do we use them for?!" Again one of the figures yelled.

"Each of your worlds has another just like it. In total there are ten. Find the amulets and you can rule your worlds the way you wish." The commander ended

Each of the four figures nodded and gave their allegiance to Shadow Company.

The commander turned off his computer, got out of his seal, and walked to the window. Through the pure glass he saw six AH-6 Little Bird Helicopters flying in the distance. Their mission was to kill Winston and take the amulets. The commander chuckled at these thought. He said to himself, "Those men will die or be captured by Winston. The best they can do is slow him down. With Gravity Falls' defense system… I doubt they can complete their mission. That why I ordered them to only kill if they can, but not to engage Gravity Falls, I need enough time to complete my plan. Their mission is to deliver a message. The reserve force behind them is for getting their Asses out. Which probably won't happen.

_5 Hours Later…._

_This is Shadow six target town is in sight. Be prepared to engage._

A missile shot down one of the helicopters. Machine gun fire hit the tail of another shooting it down.

_Warning Shadow 6, Gravity Falls is heavily armed._

_Evasive maneuvers!_

By the time they reached the mystery shack, they only had one of the six they started with.

The badly damaged AH-6 landed at the wooden Mystery Shack door and a lieutenant colonel limped to the door. Winston answered it.

His face was wounded and the man looked as if he was ready to pass out. Winston saw the man and his reaction was, "Shadow Company." The lieutenant colonel looked at Winston and said, "The commander says his regards. Winston stood there confused. Then the lieutenant stabbed at Winston. Winston grabbed his arm, grabbed the knife and stabbed the man in the face with it.

Winston ran inside to a ready and waiting Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Michelle. The four ran into the Mystery Shack Golf Cart and began to drive to the star circle.

_20 minutes earlier_

ZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZ

"Winston! Wake up!" Winston was in Stan's bunker lab, sleeping at the desk with a capsule of blue liquid feeding into the Holo Viewer, when Michelle found him.

"You've been down here all night" Michelle yelled at the still sleeping Winston. "Gosh what will wake you up?" At that moment the base's early warning system went off. And Winston woke up. While the alarm went:

_**Warning! Unidentified aircraft in vicinity of Gravity Falls approaching, prepare all troops for combat!**_

Winston got up and walked over to a microphone communicator before saying, "Uniform, November, India, Delta, Echo, November, Tango, India, Foxtrot, India, Echo, Delta, BREAK, Alpha, India, Romeo, Charlie, Romeo, Alpha, Foxtrot, Tango, BREAK, Yankee, Oscar, Uniform, BREAK, Mike, Uniform, Sierra, Tango, BREAK, Lima, Alpha, November, Delta, END OF TRANSMISSION."

Over the coms Winston heard a reply, "Whiskey, Echo, BREAK, Alpha, Romeo, Echo, BREAK, Sierra, Hotel, Alpha, Delta, Oscar, Whiskey, BREAK, Sierra, India, X-ray, END OF TRANSMISSION." Winston stood knowing what he was dealing with. He sent Michelle to get Wendy, Dipper and Mabel while I activated the prototype auto-sentries. Which took down 5 of the six original. Radar indicates a large reserve fleet coming behind. The doorbell rang.

_The present_

Winston is driving the mystery cart through the forest while being chased by 2 helicopters. Dipper and Mabel were firing energy balls while Michelle and Wendy fired machine guns at the two. The two snipers in the AH-6's shot out the tires and they crashed into a tree.

The five climbed out of the ruined cart and ran to the center of the star circle. There the Holo Viewer started to glow and said, _"Coordinates for dimension jump found sending!" _The Holo Viewer started glowing brighter and brighter. Then a sniper shot the Holo Viewer causing it to say this, _"Warning jump control has been damaged!" _The Holo Viewer went before Dipper and Mabel started glowing and the five of us disappeared in a massive light. Leaving all the soldiers in shock.

The Commander was watching from live video feed from a drone. He noticed the flash of light after the glowing. He walked over to a microphone. He knew what had just happened. He put his finger on the button before saying, "Code Omega is now in effect."

The commander is ready for the next move.

Delta, Echo, Sierra, Tango, India, November, Alpha, Tango, India, Oscar, November, BREAK, Uniform, November, Kilo, November, Oscar, Whiskey, November, END OF TRANSMISSION

**A/N Sorry If this chapter was a bit too rushed. But! At least I'm back on schedule. Expect a new chapter by Friday or Saturday. I thank all those who sent in a few characters (I can still take a few more). I hope that this chapter was good!**


	8. The land of ponies!

**A/N This chapter is for my Best friend's birthday. He loves MLP and I don't. He wanted me to write a chapter where I send the characters into the land of ponies. So enjoy this chapter! I thank Alisi Thorndyke for helping me make this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Winston woke up in a pick-grassed plains area. It had blue and red crystals scattered and buried in the ground. Winston getting up in a dazed state checked his surroundings.

"No one." Winston sighed as he realized he was alone and checked for any places to stay for protection.

"A cave." Winston noticed a large cave with light coming from its center. He walked in M9 Pistol at the ready.

He continued in the dark for what seemed like hours until he reached the light. Winston stood in front of a massive pure white crystal. He stood unsurprised. Yet suddenly Winston heard a voice state, "Hello Winston, I am Console, the watcher of worlds." Winston looked at the crystal in awe before saying, "Hello console." Console started, "You are Winston Ice are you not?" Winston replied, "Yes I am, now where are my friends?!" Console continued, " You are chosen to find the ten amulets of infinity, yet you were never destined to meet me." "Then why did I?!" Winston yelled with a hint of anger and annoyance. Console then said, "Your friends are fine, in fact I am sending you to rescue them now. They are with the other eight amulets of infinity." "So how do I get to them?!" Winston was starting to get agitated.

Console looked at Winston before saying, "You will have your friends, and they are with each of the amulets. You must find the amulets."

"Why should I?!" Winston yelled at console. Console answered, "You know why... You know how to save your friends too. The amulets chose you for a reason. Present them." Winston held out the amulets of time and space. Console started chanting and the amulets started spinning. Soon enough a portal to another world appeared. Winston looked at console and walked through the portal.

He found himself in a green meadow surrounded by horses. He looked at the ground. After looking around the ground he found a trail of glitter. "Mabel." Winston started walking just as one horse greeted him. "Why hello there!" The purple pony with navy blue mane said to Winston who flinched. "I'm sparkle who are you?" Winston who was still confused just managed to scamper, "I'm Winston." Before the pony yelled, "Winston you must know Mabel! She talks about you so much! You look just like her! You must know her! Come on I'll take you to her! Sparkle motioned for Winston to climb on her back, which he did. Winston yelled, "Follow that glitter trail!" Sparkle yelled, "Ok I can't wait for you to meet Mabel!" and she ran with the glitter trail, until the duo got to Mabel.

Mabel was wearing a pink sweater with stars and rainbows on it and she loved the ponies. They played games, made jokes and had fun, until Winston came. "Mabel! There you are!" Winston yelled. "Aww I was having so much fun. I love these ponies!" Mabel replied. Winston then said in a calm voice, "Mabel you can't stay here, we have a mission to complete. We have to get home." Mabel frowned before saying, "I don't wanna go." Winston signed and started, "Fine, Ill let you enjoy them if you come with me." Mabel smiled and yelled, "Yes!" Winston nodded and ask Sparkle, "Now time to find the amulet. Sparkle does anyone own a yellow amulet?" Sparkle thought for a few minutes before replying, "Hmmm well there is the temple of light, it has something like it on display. But we can't enter it right now." Winston sighed and thought for a second before saying, "Fine. Sparkle why don't you show us your home before we go to the temple?" Sparkle giggled with glee and motioned for us to climb onto her back, which we did, and she ran to her home.

12 hours earlier:

"_Shadow 5 has landed in alternate world preparing to support rebel forces"_

_"Stay frosty and complete the mission"_

"_Understood Shadow 5 out"_

The COM went dead as shadow 5 landed an AH-6 in a plains area. (Near Winston's location 12 hours later) It was zero hour. A lone horse walked into the line of site and presented the Shadow company badge proving he was a rebel.

They took the messenger to the Captain leading the company. They presented the code and greeted each other. Before the captain started, "Hello messenger do you know why I am here?" the messenger nodded, and said, "The rebels have your full support and your, ours. We will be ready for orders." The captain nodded and said, "Understood we'll meet again. Be ready for a revolt." The horse nodded and left into the night.

Back to Winston

The house was pink with flowers all over the walls and floor. The roof was made of pure glass, and it was bright inside the home. "Sit down have a drink." Sparkle handed us two soda cans labeled "Pony Cola". We each took a seat in a pony-sized chair and the pony started to speak. "We have never seen people like you here before. Where are you from?" I answered, "From another world." Sparkle looked surprised before saying in a loud voice "Awesome!"

Winston Started to speak, "I know you want to ask us a lot of questions, but we need the Amulet of light." "Amulet of light? You mean that yellow amulet you wanted?" Sparkle asked. Winston nodded and said, "Yeah…we are on a mission to retrieve all of them before Shadow Company does." Sparkle looked at a hanging wall clock and said, "Hmm we can go to the temple now!" Sparkle walked outside the pony-sided home and motioned for us to ride her. We climbed on and she ran to the temple of light.

It didn't look anything like a normal temple. It was more like a museum; with a larger triangular roof it wasn't that big. Sparkle, Mabel and I walked inside and started looking around. There were so many exhibits on pony history, gems of friendship, elemental swords, pony heroes and more. Eventually after five hours we got to the last exhibit.

It was a small amulet, almost like a necklace pendant. I moved the Holo viewer closer to it.

_No amulet detected._ Winston and Mabel looked with surprise and Sparkle looked confused before saying, "What's that thing mean?" Winston thought for a second before answering, "This isn't a real amulet." All the ponies standing around us stopped what they were doing and stared at us, before standing back. Then several ponies wearing black suits with a seal (Which was and eagle holding a star with outstretched wings) on them. I choose not to fight them just to be safe. They took us away.

But I knew I would have to fight them eventually

Meanwhile….

Rebel headquarters (codenamed: extreme Hut)

"Soon our plan to overthrow the queen will come into fruition and we will finally be free of her control." A blue colt said. Then a black mare walked in and all the soldiers inside bowed to her as she said, "Shadow Company has given us support. Tomorrow we will rise against our oppressor. Soon we will fight for our freedom! The rebellion is near!

That night Shadow 5 landed a small force of 25 Ah-6 Little Birds and set up an Advance Base Camp. They were preparing for tomorrow's war.

The amulets are what it is over.

To be continued...

8-1-16-16-25 14-15-23 1-12-5-24?!

**A/N I would've gotten this chapter out yesterday, but I got punched in the face and had to go to the E.R. before I could post. Well, I hope I did well on this chapter. Review and leave comments. You can always P.M. ideas.**


	9. Nova

Chapter 8

A/N I own nothing!

Winston

Mabel, Sparkle and I were thrown to the ground in front of a white mare with a golden mane. She stared at us before saying in a powerful voice, "I am queen Stardust, ruler of this land!" Who are you?!" I stood up and said, "I am Captain Winston Ice, soldier sent to retrieve the ten amulets of infinity." "The amulets… how do you know if one is here. Who told you they were fake, why do you slander our most precious jewels?!" Winston carefully thought what he would say, "Those are fake, we have come to retrieve the amulets so we may save the world."

"Who told you to retrieve them?!" I thought for a second before saying, "Console sent me." She thought before saying, "Guards remove their chains and you three, follow me. We did and she guided us through the castle, through winding staircases and maze-like corridors. Until we reached a secret room with a locked door and above the door an inscription read:

_"Only thou chosen may pass. Yet, this door will not yield to command, except a victor's sword anchored to the light." _

A circle lit up around us leading to a mantle where a sword would go. And a beast with a massive war hammer crashed from the roof landing in front of us. The Queen yelled, "If thou are chose, thou will slay the beast!" Mabel, Sparkle and I stood our ground against the monster.

I pulled out my sword and jumped at the beast. Mabel shot its legs with orbs of light and sparkle tackled it in the chest. My sword was planted in its head as it fell to ground I pulled my sword out and inserted into the mantle. The slot started to glow blue then paths of light formed a circle around the sword and the four of us. The light turned green and a the inscription above changed to say:

_You are thou chosen, yet you have but one more test before your prize__**.**_

The door opened and we walked inside. Inside there was a staircase leading to a pedestal with a floating yellow crystal on it. I walked up the stairs to the floating crystal, followed by Mabel. We came near before I stopped Mabel from touching it. I just said, "This is not the real one either." Mabel was shocked and I turned around and looked at the Queen.

"This isn't the real one either. The real one was so close all along." Mabel and I walked over to Queen Stardust and said, "The real amulet is around your neck isn't it. Its your necklace." She nodded before giving me the amulet of light and Mabel's glow confirming it to be true. My Holo Viewer absorbed it before I said, "There is still one more to obtain here. Ten enemy soldiers ran at us from behind. And held up their spears. On the surface, bombs were being dropped on the roof of the room causing it to cave in.

"The rebels are attacking!" The queen yelled with a fearful tone. We all held up our weapons (something Sparkle and Queen Stardust didn't have). Mabel and I shot and stabbed the ten rebels. Then I climbed on the queen and Mabel climbed on Sparkle before yelling, "Lets get outta here!" And we ran to the surface through an auxiliary tunnel. The scene when we got to the top, was Gravity Falls all over again.

Shadow Company soldiers were attacking the ponies while the royal guard was fighting against them. Then a Black Hawk Helicopter landed in front of us. A white pony walked out and looked at the queen before saying, "Why hello sister! Its good to see you again." The four of us held up whatever we could get for weapons.

"Nova, why have you returned?!" The queen asked her sadistic sister, "I came back so I could take what is truly mine!" Was her reply. Nova held up a brown amulet, this is the amulet of earth; with it I can reshape the land. I will…! Mabel fired a ball of light at her knocking the amulet off her hoof. Then Mabel cried in pain. "Her separation from Dipper is starting to take its toll on her abilities.

"You little nuisance I will end you!" Nova ran at Mabel, but I stopped her with my sword. Nova tackled me to the ground and tried to bite my face but I continued and grabbed my sword and pushed her off me. Mabel tried to fire a ball of light at her to help me but she was too weak and just passed out from the stress.

I continued and I tackled Nova and jumped on her back. She acted like a bull trying to throw me off its back and I grabbed her bag and the amulet of earth and steered her into a wall. She was knocked unconscious.

Then Queen Stardust started, "You two must escape, the royal guard will handle Shadow 5." Yet, I said, "No we'll fight!" The queen interjected, "No you must find the other amulets. To succeed in your quest you must! Get out of here." The queen ordered the army to attack Shadow five and told us to leave. We ran to the temple of Light and Mabel started to glow dimly.

At that moment a portal opened and console yelled, "Come quickly! You must complete your mission!" I lifted Mabel into the portal and set her down on the ground. I said to console, "What's wrong with Mabel?!" Console sighed and began to explain:

"You see the reason Dipper and Mabel are together is so they can remain stable. Time and Space stabilize each other and that is why there is a balance. Dipper and Mabel have a lot of power in them. Yet, their power over time and space is highly unstable on its own. If I had not made it so they come stay together, their forms would explode and cause a rift possibly ending the multi-verse. With their current separation, they are both becoming unstable by the second. You must get Dipper and bring him here so he and Mabel can stabilize each other!" I nodded and Console made a new portal and I jumped in.

Meanwhile….

The commander his just received word of Nova's defeat. "It cannot be! Nova has failed me! Worse the ghost has four amulets. What do you have to say?!" The three panicked leaders stated, "We will fight them and obtain the amulets" The commander nodded and walked over to a communicator. "Blubs, Durland, I am redeploying you to Gravity falls. Code Omega is now leveled up to 2Ω. Shadow five, do not fail me." He ended in a hard voice.

4-1-14-7-5-18 6-15-12-12-15-23-19 23-9-14-19-20-15-14

**A/N How was that?! I hope I did well with this chapter. Leave reviews and pm me any ideas you have. Also I need some songs. Feel free to leave some in the reviews or pms. I'll have the next by Friday, probably. Sorry for sporadic updates.**


	10. The Kids of Eternity

Chapter 9

**A/N I thank Jameer14 for letting me use some characters from his story "Kids of Eternity". It and its Sequel "the hunt" are very well written and I suggest you read those stories too!**

**I don't own anything!**

"_Shadow 4 landing, linking with the K of E"_

There a lone captain met up with the former leader of the Kids of Eternity. The ancient man hasn't changed much since his defeat by Ronald. The only difference was the fact that he has started to age again. He wanted his power back and he would do anything to get it back, even ally himself to Shadow Company.

"This is the amulet of Power, with it you will have abilities even more powerful than before. Also here is a map to find the other one. Shadow 4 will be support for all your loyal men/women. The former "Holy one" nodded before saying, "The Kids of Eternity thank you for this." The lone captain walked away from the meeting before disappearing into the night, leaving the former Holy one alone.

"Tomorrow I will rally the troops to the dig site to begin. And once I obtain the other amulet, I will be able to take over this pathetic world! For the Kids of Eternity!

The next day…

"Dipper, Mabel, come in its Taylor. I have found some former kids of eternity who still seem to have their powers!" Taylor looked at each one of them until her eyes were focused on the former "Holy One". She pulled out a phone before saying into it, "Problem he's back! Dipper and Mabel I need some support!" At that moment Dipper appeared in a flash and Taylor yelled, "Dipper! You got here so fast! Its good to see you again."

Dipper looked at her in confusion before saying, "I don't know you." Taylor yelled, "Come on you know me!" Dipper still looked at the girl in confusion, "Where are we?" Taylor replied, "We are at a secret Kids of Eternity dig site." Dipper asked "Kids of Eternity?" "The Kids of Eternity are a secret or formerly thought to be disbanded after you stopped them." Was Taylor's reply. "So umm…. Who are you?" "You seriously don't know me?! I'm your friend Taylor! You know ex-Kid of Eternity!" Dipper had no idea what she was talking about, but he could tell these Kids of Eternity were bad news.

"Ok Taylor what do we need to do?" Dipper asked Taylor who was looking through binoculars. "Right now we are monitoring their dig, for what they are looking for." Taylor answered. Dipper thought to himself , "I wonder what they are looking for. And if Shadow Company is involved, If so why?" Helicopters flew by overhead signaling Shadow Company's presence. Dipper murmured, "That answers one question. Dipper and Taylor watched the Kids of Eternity and Shadow Company's dig for several hours until it ended.

"We hit something!" Taylor and Dipper heard from their hidden position near the dig. The former "Holy One" picked up an amulet and ripped another off his neck. At that point he yelled, "Finally! We have obtained the amulet of Elements!" Dipper felt a certain attraction to the amulet and heard a call, "Dipper! Save me!" Dipper broke cover and fired orbs of light at the Holy one hitting his back and causing himself to be swarmed by Shadow Company. Taylor and Dipper stood their ground against them. They stood for five minutes before they were overrun by troops.

Hours later

Winston appears in a flash of light near the dig site. "Holo Viewer online… Connect to console for guide." The Holo Viewer did as instructed and made a link to Console to speak. "Console where is Dipper?" Console answered, "Dipper has moved I cannot tell you where or how to get there sadly." Winston was annoyed, "Why not?!" Console remained calm when answering, "Since I have already interfered I cannot cause any distortions in time or space. The stability of the worlds is already weak." Winston sighed and looked around for Dipper's whereabouts.

He searched the dig zone for any sign. He eventually found Dipper's Hat on the ground, along with a Shadow Company badge. Winston got up and turned on his glasses (He upgraded them but never need them till now) on saw a fuel trail leading to somewhere. "Dipper must be there. Holo Viewer any vehicle functions?" The Holo Viewer immediately said,

_Activating vehicle, Omega Rocket._

Out of nowhere a jetpack appeared on Winston's back and he flew off to save Dipper.

Back at Gravity Falls….

"Since the last time Winston created an emergency electro-shield around Gravity Falls. It activates automatically when high amounts of unknowns enter the area. So far, it has survived the barrage of attacks. However it is losing strength. I need a team of you guys to accompany me on a mission to activate the stronger secondary shield manually at the mystery shack." Soos said into a mic at City Hall, the generator of the first shield. Then Soos heard a man question, "Why do you need to fight your way to the shack?!" He answered, "The Mystery Shack is effectively out of range of the shield. So who's with me to save Gravity Falls!" Everyone raised their hands and yelled, "We are all with you!"

Commander…

I have received the report that the Kids of Eternity have obtained the two amulets and the kid Dipper. Yes they have not failed me. For now they have succeeded and Shadow 4 will support his plans.

The commander got up from the desk and looked out of the window in his office. "Gravity Falls wronged me once. Now it shall meet its demise at my hand! Not even their militia can stop Shadow 6 and once I have them defeated, they'll be forced to give up Winston. That captain was a pain to handle as a PFC and now he is still a pain to deal with. That town will crumble because they welcomed him. Winston Ice is their demise!"

23-8-15 9-19 20-8-5 3-15-13-13-1-14-4-5-18?

**A/N Finally I got a chapter out on schedule! Leave comments and reviews, Pm me any ideas and so forth.**

**I also thank Jameer14 again for letting me use his characters in this chapter check out his stories, "Kids Of Eternity" and "The Hunt"!**


	11. Kids of Eternity Part 2

Chapter 10

**A/N Welcome to part 2! Of the kids of eternity! Hope you enjoy this! **

**As always: I own nothing!**

"The commander will pay a hefty fee for you boy. You girl are worthless to him, but not us. We'll leave you in these cells for now." An ex-kid of eternity pushed us into a titanium-steel alloy cage.

"This cage will hold ya'. Not even you boy can open that cage." He locked the cell door.

"Great now what'll we do?! We're trapped and can't get out of this cell!" Taylor yelled at dipper while she kicked the door. "Maybe this will break it dipper charged a ball of energy before flinching, losing focus and falling to the ground, unconscious. "Dipper!" Taylor tried to wake him up, but he was gone. "I guess I'll have to wait to get out."

In the control room of the Advanced Base Command a warning alarm starts _"Warning unknown object has entered airspace. Take action immediately." _The "Holy One" ordered, "All anti-aircraft turrets face the target and establish communication against it."

Meanwhile

Winston is using his Holo-viewer to track Dipper before it's too late. "I'm almost there Dipper. Hang in there!" At that moment his Holo-Viewer went off.. "_Warning! Anti-Air turrets detected evasive maneuvers suggested" _Winston thought to himself, "I'm almost there and they know I'm coming." He then said, "Holo-Viewer! Are there any weapons in stock?!" It went off _"there are two weapons in stock, an energy sword and an ACR 6.8"._ Winston thought for a second and said, "Holo viewer equip ACR." And an ACR 6.8 appeared in Winston's right hand. And he continued flight towards the base.

At the base anti-aircraft turrets fired S.A.M.'s at Winston who could only dodge the incoming ordinance. After trying and failing to continue to the base, he got hit. His jetpack's left wing blew off and Winston was forced to drop the jet and pull his emergency chute. "Always bring a parachute kids! Best advice I got from the H.A.L.O. Commander". Winston landed just outside the heavily armed base, in the line of enemy infantry. He was compromised.

He quickly ran towards a tree for cover, only for bullets to start raining on him. He stayed behind cover, moving only for a second to shoot at the troops closing in on him. Grenades took out the tree providing him protection. He was forced to get up and shoot. He kept on backing up and shooting until he was forced to stop. A bullet in the shoulder clipped him. Another bullet lodged itself in his left arm. Another bullet ended up in his left leg. He was forced to take a knee, before a rifle slapped him in the face... Knocking him unconscious.

"Command, bogey has been identified as Winston Ice. Bogey has been captured, returning to base with prisoner."

Winston was thrown in a cell next to Dipper and Taylor's. Winston got up dazed and looked at the unconscious dipper. "Dipper! There you are!" Taylor replied to Winston, "Who are you and how do you know dipper?!" "I am Winston Ice a friend of Dipper. And I know what's wrong with him." Winston pulled out his sword and chopped his cell lock open.

"Cheap lock, Dipper's energy attacks can't break them, but a strong sword can." Winston limped over to taylor and Dipper's cell and cut the lock open. "Now I have to get Dipper to Mabel!" Winston countinued limping and picked up Dipper. "His condition is getting worse. Taylor we have to get the two amulets. Where are they?!" Taylor thought for a second before answering, "The Holy One has them. Before we were captured, they found the second one." Winston then said, "Then that's where we're headed.

At that point a guard on a hover cruiser passed by at that second and Winston knocked him off and loaded Dipper and Taylor on before escaping the prison area.

_"Warning! Level Omega prisoners have escaped holding cells!" _

Winston ended up having to drive as fast as he could without crashing in corridors while Taylor covered the unconscious Dipper from the bullets being fired at them eventually they were in the corridor. "Taylor" she answered, "Yeah?" Winston said, "When I say jump, grab Dipper and jump!" Winston increased the speed of the cruiser before yelling, "Jump!" Taylor did as instructed and the door of the control room was destroyed.

Winston ran inside, only to get hit by red beams that cuffed his hands. "Winston Ice, I have been expecting you." Winston knew that he was trapped. He looked behind and saw Taylor tied up and Dipper uncounscous and he Lost it. Winston punched out the holy one and ripped the two amulets off his neck. He stabbed the two guards holding Dipper and Taylor, picked them up and broke through the glass window in the command room.

Winston killed a guard on impact and took his rifle. He charged another and shot him in the head. Before he charged the guards at the entrance. He hijacked a humvee outside the base and drove out before he truly realized his injuries. He had bullet wounds in his legs and arms bleeding from every point. He knew that Dipper and Taylor were fine. And at the nearest town he dropped off Taylor before a portal opened.

Winston fell through unconscious and Console started to heal him. He moved Dipper over to Mabel. They started to glow and Dipper and Mabel regained consciousness. When they saw each other again, they held each other close before kissing with the promise, "Never again."

But problems have just started to happen, and Gravity Falls is next...

Tango-Hotel-Alpha-November-Kilo-Sierra-BREAK-

Julliet-Alpha-Mike-Echo-Echo-Romeo-One-Four

**I thank jameer14 for letting me use his Kids of Eternity. As always tell me what you think and any ideas you have!**


	12. Hard Corps

**A/N I own nothing! I got this chapter from listening to The Warrior Song- Hard Corps, it's a great song and you should check it out! It sounds great with this chapter!**

Recap Gravity Falls

"Shadow 6's assault on Gravity Falls is hardening. The shield will not be able to hold against another barrage. Soos what will we do?" A soldier yelled at Soos, who was staying serious for a fight.

It has been three days since the assault had started with Winston's disappearance. Soos was at town hall at the time getting some papers set. He had activated the first emergency shield at the first sign of danger. He sent out a call to reinstate the Gravity Falls militia, to fight against Shadow 6."

"A second, more powerful shield is installed at the mystery shack. It must be activated manually. Now who's with me to save our home?!" Soos asked the militia before getting the response, "We are all with you!"

Before they went to fight the battle, Soos said this to his men:

"**Today, we stand against innumerable odds. Yet we have not surrendered to those fighting at our doorstep! Today we will fight the Shadows of Shadow Company. Today we will protect our home and our land! Today! We shall end the tyranny of Shadow Company. Today we will show the world, who we are!"**

Chapter 11

Since the defeat of Phooey and the colonel, the Gravity Falls has had new people move in. With military aid brought in to help the broken families, the Gravity Falls militia now totaled 150 men and women ready to defend their land. Soos had a 10-man squad of commandos ready for a fight.

The Mystery Shack is one klick from the end of the first shield. In between Soos' team and the shack are Shadow 6. The Mystery Shack has been codenamed: Thunder Rod.

"Last Chance"

January 20, 2014

Gravity Falls Militia (GFM)

CPL. Soos

Soos had chosen a ten-man squad, which included Manly Dan and Robbie, to fight their way to the shack. The squad was able to drive the first one hundred meters before an RPG-7 took out one of the Humvees, killing two men. Rockets started to come from the trees at 200 meters Soos and his squad was barraged upon by Machine gun fire, which took out all of the Humvees leaving Soos and the surviving 6 men having to continue on foot. "A machine gunner, a sniper, and 4 foot soldiers… That's all we've got." Soos yelled behind the cover of a Pine Tree. Soos moved and ran in the line of enemy fire before slapping one in the face with his rifle and giving the signal to move up.

300 meters

Soos and his squad were forced to hit the deck as RPG fire destroyed trees and set the forest ablaze behind them. Soos primed a grenade and chucked it at oncoming soldiers. Soos and his men started firing on the enemy, while moving up.

500 meters

Shadow 6 sent in AH-6 helicopters to act as gunship support for their troops. Soos grabbed two launchers handed one to Robbie and shot down 3 choppers before ordering, "Keep moving and take as much enemy ammunition and weapons as you can! Move!" The 7-man-squad stood in sweeping formation and began moving forward, sweeping all enemies in the path… they lost two more men.

750 meters

Soos and his 4 men attacked a two Jeeps equipped with machine guns, killed the soldiers inside and hijacked it. Soos drove while Manly Dan and Robbie shot at the soldiers. An RPG took out the second jeep.

950 meters

With the Mystery Shack in sight Soos and his squad faced heavy artillery attacking them. A barricade with soldiers in full riot gear and shields stood in their way. "When I say jump you two jump out of the jeep!" Manly Dan and Robbie nodded. Soos primed his grenade belt and wrapped it around the wheel before yelling, "Jump!" Manly Dan and Robbie did as instructed and the three of them watched the barricade break and explode, clearing the path to the mystery shack for them. They continued moving before one last AH-6 stood guard. They were out of ammo, (except Robbie's hidden missile) Manly Dan grabbed a rock and threw it at the helicopter's pilot. He scored a direct hit. And took down the AH-6.

The three survivors ran insides the heavily damaged shack. Soos ran over to the snack machine, punched in the code and ran into the bunker. He ran over to a big red lever before pulling it with all of his strength.

Meanwhile…

Manly Dan and Robbie ran outside to keep enemy forces outside the shield, they watched a massive antenna rise from the Mystery Shack roof and emit a red shield, locking enemies inside. Those enemies engaged Manly Dan while Robbie reloaded his Launcher, aimed it and fired… He shot down the antenna in a ball of fire just as enemy reinforcements attacked and destroyed the first shield. Manly Dan punched out and beat Robbie's face into the ground.

Friendly reinforcements entered the area at that moment. "Perfect timing guys" Soos saluted the crazy Old Man McGucket, who had just repaired and upgraded the badly damaged air fleet, before yelling, "Today! We make our stand!" Rockets blazing the Gravity Falls militia beat back the onslaught of enemy armor. Soos led the charge. And hijacked an enemy AH-6.

Soos destroyed enemy vehicles leaving the enemy troops confused on what to do. The militia took all enemy supplies. With no armor or supplies, Shadow 6 was forced to surrender and was expunged from Gravity Falls. Soos commissioned McGucket to repair both shields. The people of Gravity Falls began to clean up the damage. Yet, they knew that it wasn't over.

Winston

"You must get the next two amulets Winston, the amulets of courage and connections. Get up!" Console had finished healing Winston and was urging him to wake up. When Winston did he said, "Console why should I get the next amulets?!" Console answered in a know-it-all voice, "Because… Your sister is in danger." Console showed Winston live feed from another world… where Michael was in the middle of a coliseum. Winston nodded and Console opened a portal and Winston walked inside.

20-8-5 23-1-18-18-9-15-18 19-15-14-7 8-1-18-4 3-15-18-16-19

**A/N How was that! Back on schedule! Finally! As always review! Summer's awesome!**


	13. Coliseum lion

**A/N Sorry its late. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

Chapter 12

"Holo Viewer! Direct teleport to as close as I can get to my sister!"

"_Teleportation of this kind will require all available power sources. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

"I must save my sister. Yes"

The Holo Viewer started to glow white and then the glow surrounded Winston.

A beam of light flew through the sky and crashed right outside the arena, causing a cloud of smoke to rise, and from that smoke, a boy charged at the arena and armed guards ran out to engage him. Winston flipped the first guard took his spear stabbed the next with it. Broke it in half and used it to knock the rest of the guards unconscious. He left the stick in the last guard and ran inside the coliseum.

It was a massive roman style coliseum with new-age modifications, a hard iron floor with lights and metal signs. More guards ran after Winston with each corridor. Until he realized the entire guard was on his tail. Winston reached the open area of the arena and found his sister being circled by lions ready to pounce.

"All guards stand down, I want to see what this kid has to offer." The emperor said to the leader of the guards. The emperor was in beautiful marble stand watching the scene unfold. A boy ran at the lions (who had not been fed for a week) and punched the first in the face so hard that it fell to the ground. The second went around him and jumped from behind. The boy turned and grabbed the lion by the neck and jumped on its back and started to ride it. He freed the girl and pulled her onto the lion's back. The emperor ordered, "Kill that boy and take that girl from him!"

The entire royal guard arrived on site equipped with rifles and attack helicopters, with orders to kill Winston and capture Michelle. Winston made the lion charge at the guard causing them to attack the lion and Winston to grab Michelle as they hit the ground. Winston and Michelle were surrounded by a legion of men ready to kill them at one order. The emperor Walked down from his position in the protected balcony and approached Winston before saying, "Who the heck are you?" Winston answered, "I am Captain Winston Ice and this is my sister Michelle" The emperor scoffed before saying, "Captain? Captain of what?" He laughed before turning around and yelling, "Kill that boy! And bring his b**** of a sister to me!" The army pointed their rifles at the duo. Winston's eyes glowed red before he said,

"Did"

"You"

"Just"

"Call"

"My"

"Sister"

"A"

"B****!"

Winston punched the nearest guard and took his rifle. He used the rifle like a club before charging at the emperor and slapping him with the rifle. A jet flew over and released a gas bomb before Winston and Michelle passed out.

"Target acquired returning to base."

"Winston wake up!" Michelle slapped Winston till he got up. They were in an interrogation room with a steel table the walls were made of iron. A voice of the coms stated, "Sit at the table for your interrogation" We did and a man in a black suit walked in and threw a book on the table labeled, "Files" before sating, "Do you know why you are here?" Winston answered, "No we do not." "You two are here to free us." Michelle looked at him funny, "Free you? From what?" "Sit tight you two it's a story to be told."

**Ten years ago a warlord started an advance to take over our land… He succeeded. We put up a brave fight against him… He was more than capable of dispatching of us. In a mere ten days he conquered our land. We were forced to witness the public executions of our comrades. He found every plot against him… and ended them all.**

"But what does that have to do with us?!" Michelle cut in the story.

"There is a legend about you two…"

**After years of oppression, two heroes would appear from smoke, riding a lion and free us from his oppression. For their amulets. And you two fit that description.**

"My question is: Will you help us?!" Winston nodded and said, "We will help free you! What's your name anyway?" The man answered, "We are the resistance… We do not have names. We are secret…Unknown. We are one resistance; we are fighting for our freedom. Follow the commander wants to meet you."

The man led them through corridors until they reached the command room, where the commander was waiting for them.

"Hello commander, it is good to see you again." The man saluted the commander. "These must be the new recruits, AKA our last hope. We've held out this long, yet we're losing forces faster than we can replace em. What you see here is all we got. Food is in short supply and we are losing the war… But I have an important question for all of you… Are you willing to fight for our freedom?"

Winston and Michelle nodded knowing they were going to fight a war. An unexpected battle was to come.

Meanwhile…

"You lost them! Do you at least have the amulets?!" The emperor nodded before saying, "Do not worry commander, you will have them and I will get them for you. We are planning a final assault on the resistance. The resistance has them. And we will kill the resistance." The commander ended the call with, "Do not fail me or else." The emperor said, "General! Prepare all troops for ground war! We have one target to kill. Then they shall remember who their ruler is!

They will remember the name of the one who ended their futile resistance!

8-15-12-15 22-9-5-23-5-18 16-15-23-5-18 12-5-22-5-12 26-5-18-15

**A/N So how was that?! Review it keeps me trying to be better! Sorry about this being soooo late. Sorry if it didn't make sense. It will in the next chapter!**


	14. The tower

**Welcome to chapter 13! As always... I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

"Once we're in, grab all Intel, we need to know where the emperor will be!" I was leading a covert mission to one of the capital city's public buildings. We drove a regular-looking dark van to the front of the building. It was zero hour.

The squad was consisted of my sister, four resistance troops and I.

At the first gate, the guards were asleep, so the squad and I snuck passed unnoticed. At the second gate the guards were patrolling, so I threw a concussion grenade to daze the guards and two squad members stabbed the guards covered and took their suits, before giving the "All clear" signal. We moved on to the 3rd gate, which was the most heavily defended.

We drove the van up to the gate and one of the guards walked up to the window. I was driving the van by that point. I lowered the window and he pointed his rifle at my face before asking, "State your name and business!" I looked at him with a bored face before saying, "My name is Winston Ice. My business… is none or yours." I pulled out my M9 pistol and shot the guard in the face. I pulled out my rifle before opening the door and firing on the onslaught of guards. My squad blew open the van's back doors and started shooting the guards moving towards the van. We easily dispatched of them before we ran inside the glass building, leaving the bullet-riddled van behind.

Inside the guards were ready for the squad. They were all equipped with bulletproof vests and AK-47 rifles. We were forced to cover behind desks and walls. We were forced back. I jumped behind a desk and under fire a found a document labeled, "Top Secret locations" I put the file in my bag before moving ahead. We climbed to the next floor.

Guards in pretty much suits shot us using pistols. The well-suited guards fell back as we shot an RPG at the ceiling…. Causing the third floor to fall onto the second and crushing the guards. We ran up the rubble ramp and charged the guards on the forth floor.

They fired grenades at the squad and I, trying to stop our push. They took out two of my squad mates before I hit the third grenade in mid-flight. It flew through the air before the guards could realize it was coming and exploded. The squad and I ran up the stairs to the roof.

Two helicopters were taking off. The squad and I ran to stop their takeoff. I shot the first one down using a stinger rocket. The second managed to get away. We carved through the rubble and found the dead pilots and a surviving man. "Objective cleared, we have a survivor in the crash." I heard the commander's reply through the coms, "Good, now get outta there! You have enemy forces surrounding the building!"

My squad ran down the stairs and out into the street. Guards taking cover behind their cruisers surrounded the entire building. The leader yelled using his megaphone, "Surrender!" We had a V.I.P. and had to get him back to be interrogated. Michelle grabbed my rifle and charged at the guard's guns blazing. She yelled, "Get out of here! I'll handle these guys! Just get that V.I.P. to base!" She was immediately tranquilized. I tried to run after her, but a squad member grabbed the back of my shirt and yelled, "Leave her, she'll hold them back! Lets go!" He threw me in the back of our bullet-riddled van with the injured VIP. And he floored it. Leaving Michelle behind.

I just lost my sister again.

Meanwhile…

"Console! We will not sit by and watch our friends fight a war!" Dipper yelled at the giant crystal that was Console. "Yeah if they're fighting we're fighting with them!" Mabel continued for Dipper. They finished watching live feed of Michelle's capture.

Console answered, "Enough you two are too unstable to fight! You do not even understand why you cannot separate! You have seen why you cannot break apart! You nearly broke the fabric of the multi-verse!" Mabel looked at Dipper, "Then tell us why were we forced together!" Console sighed, "If you had been born as twins, as you once believed, you would be too similar to stabilize each other, and the multi-verse would end." Dipper was starting to get annoyed, "Console! This is garbage! We're going after Winston and Michelle!" Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and yelled, "We're going to save them!" They started to glow bright white before disappearing.

They crashed In front of the same arena Winston had the day before. Except this time guards were ready for another intruder. They wrestled the weakened Dipper and Mabel to the ground and cuffed them, "We took a chance on the last kid to come in like this… we aren't doing the same with you."

"Intel has reported the girl has been captured and so have two similar looking kids." The emperor ordered the kids sent to fight in the arena prison and he ordered Michelle to be brought to him.

"My darling girl, you are beautiful." The emperor walked up to Michelle and held her chin up with his hand. "I want you to be mine." Michelle answered, "No" "What?! No one says "no" to the emperor!" The emperor yelled at Michelle in annoyance. "Well I just did. I will not be yours!" Michelle replied in a trolling tone. "How dare you refuse to marry me! For your defiance I will put you in the arena!" The emperor was getting annoyed. "Again?" Michelle knew what was happening. "Yes and you will fight for my amusement. You've defied me twice too many… out of my site with her!"

The guards took Michelle away as ordered before the emperor walked out onto the balcony and said to the moon, "Why can't I just marry a woman!"

Back at base…

"All we have for interrogation equipment is this toothpick and room." Commander looked at Winston and the V.I.P. before Winston answered, "That's all I need. Hand me the toothpick." Winston pulled the V.I.P. inside.

**A/N I'll let you guess what happens in there. Anyway I thank Alisi Thorndyke for giving me the idea for the end. She really has been a great help writing this story! So review, comment, and you can always PM ideas! And tell me what you think!**


	15. Family Plan

**A/N Well school just started! So I can get my friends to help me out! I'll try to make better chapters come out on time! Wish me luck!**

Chapter 14

"What is your name?!" I yelled at the gruff, old looking, tall man with a short beard. The man answered, "Maury Wilson. My name is Maury Wilson. Now why am I here?!" Winston punched Maury in the face, "I'm the one asking the questions here!" Maury got up before saying, "You a-hole!" His nose was bleeding and he took his seat. "Now I want to know where my sister was taken." Maury replied, "She was taken to the emperor. He wants a wife; sadly it's not a legit marriage unless the woman agrees. No forced marriages here. Now what do u want from me?!" I slapped him. "I want information."

25 minutes later

I walked out of the interrogation room before yelling, "Someone get a medic!" Immediately the commander ran inside before the medic to find Maury bloody and barely conscious.

"What the heck did you to the guy?!" The commander was understandably ticked off at and fearful of me. "I got what I needed out of him, don't argue with a guy trying to protect his twin sister." Winston ended with a cold tone. "So what's the plan?" The now shocked and fearful commander asked me. "Just deploy squads around the coliseum at noon tomorrow. I'm going to save my sister on my own. The emperor is going down." I ended with a reassuring tone.

"Commander, is that guy serious?" The medic covered Maury's wounds after sedating him. "Like he said, don't argue with a guy who's trying to protect his family. I should know." The commander pulled out a locket with a photo of a man in it, "I went that far for him too… I won't let what happened to my brother happen to his sister." The commander ran after me.

"Winston, I'm coming with you on that mission." The commander said to me, "No this is my mission, you wouldn't understand." The commander was annoyed, "Wouldn't understand?! My brother died because I was reckless and tried doing what you did. I will not let that happen to you. We are a resistance. We help each other towards a common goal. And I will go with you." I replied, "Fine, ready the soldiers, this is our last chance, with morale low and supplies dwindling, we have to take down the emperor before it is too late."

That night the commander faced the resistance as a whole. The four divisions faced the commander at attention as she gave them the briefing for battle.

"Tomorrow we will launch one finally assault against the emperor. We will end his tyranny once and for all. We may have taken losses over the years of rebellion. You are those willing to speak out against injustice. The resistance is an Eagle born to those who pledge their lives and sacred honor to a cause they believe is worth fighting for. Tomorrow we will stand against the emperor's oppression! Tomorrow we fight for our freedom!" The commander then put her head low before saying, "I understand if any of you choose to back out of the mission."

Not one man moved

The next day…

The commander and I positioned each division at each arena opening and we went inside. We were equipped with crossbows with a 3-bolt magazine. "Ok commander lets get to the stands." I said to the commander who immediately ran up a staircase to the stands. There we saw the emperor addressing the people before the match.

"Today I have a special treat for all of you here! Today we have a 3-way death match! Between a woman who denied me! And two oddly similar looking kids!" The crowd cheered for this matchup.

"Commander, change of plans. You go after the emperor, I have to save my family." The commander nodded before running towards the case where the emperor was. I switched my crossbow's bolts to explosive, before jumping into the arena.

Dipper and Mabel were chained to a post with on the north end of the arena with Michelle chained on the south. I ran towards Michelle first, freed her and she pulled out her M9. Guards started filling the main arena. They surrounded Dipper and Mabel and readied firing squad positions. I shot one arrow at them. The explosion killed them and freed Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Mabel started firing at the onslaught of guards. And we ran to join them.

Meanwhile…

The commander kicks in the door and kills all the guards in the armored room, the emperor turns to face the commander, "Why hello commander." The commander in a commanding voice answered, "Emperor you are under arrest by the resistance." The emperor chuckles at the commander, "You expect it so easy to take me." The emperor pulls out a grenade before chucking it at the commander. The commander ducked, rolled and tackled the emperor out of the booth before the explosion destroyed it. I fired a flare into the sky to signal the resistance to attack. Immediately resistance forces entered the coliseum.

They killed or captured guards before freeing P.O.W.s and meeting at the arena area. The commander yelled, "Take back your home!" The crowd started throwing rocks at the guard and joined the resistance in the rebellion. The guard was beaten back and forced to retreat, with the resistance behind.

The commander dragged the injured emperor over to us before saying, "We are finally fighting for our freedom! We could not have done any of this without you. If you want anything, I'll see what I can do." I thought for a few minutes before replying, "May I have the amulets?" The commander answered, "Yeah this guy had em." She handed the amulets to me.

"Well its time to go. Holo Viewer Dimension jump!"

_**Holo Viewer power level is too low for dimension transport**_

"Dang it!" I yelled, "Dipper, Mabel can you dimension jump?!" Dipper answered, "We can but we don't know where we'll end up." Mabel continued, "But there must be a way!" I thought for a second before realizing what we had to do. "Dipper and Mabel, I need you two to power the Holo Viewer so we can get to Console." Dipper and Mabel agreed and each held an amulet in their hands before glowing and recharging the Holo Viewer.

_**Power level full activating dimension jump!**_

The Holo-viewer started to glow before teleporting us to Console.

"Welcome back, you have the next two amulets correct?" I answered Console, "Yes and we have to get the last two before it's too late." Console opened a portal, " Dipper, Mabel, Michelle, stay here, I'll handle this." Console then said, "Don't forget, your girlfriend's here! Get the amulets and her!" I nodded before leaping into the portal.

Here we go!

15-16-16-15-19-9-20-5 4-1-25!

**A/N Well how was that?! I like how this chapter came out. Well tell me what you think!**


	16. Where am I?

A/N Sorry about this chapter being so late. It took twice as long to write thAn I thought.

I own nothing!

Chapter 15

"Where and When am I?" I woke up on the dirt trail that is supposed to lead to the Mystery Shack back in Gravity Falls. "I guess the last two amulets are back where we started. In the distance I could see the sign that was supposed to say, "Welcome to Gravity Falls!" I started walking towards the falls.

I reached the giant billboard. "! Sllaf Ytivarg ot emoclew"

"Weird. Holo-Viewer! Translate text!"

**"TEXT TRANSLATED! WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS! LANGUAGE BACKWARDS!"**

"Language backwards, lets see what I can do. Holo-Viewer, do I have any translators?

"**TRANSLATION EAR PHONES AND VISOR TRANSLATOR ARE AVAILABLE. DO YOU WANT THEM?"**

"Yes, Holo-Viewer. Acquire translator phones and equip visor translator." Immediately two small, silver hearing-aid-like earphones appeared in my hands. And put them on before continuing walking.

I went 30 meters before I saw a soldier with the hourglass cross symbol on his chest. The soldier saw me and snapped to attention before greeting me, "Rednammoc olleh!" (Hello Commander!) He saluted and I returned his salute, before walking towards the Mystery Shack

"Holo-Viewer! Any speech translator devices?"

"**YES, HOWEVER, YOU WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO SPEAK THAT LANGUAGE FOR 6 HOURS AT A TIME! WE HAVE LANGUAGE TABLETS CONSUME ONE AND YOU CAN SPEAK THE LANGUAGE FLUENTLY AND YOU CAN ONLY SPEAK THAT LANGUAGE!"**

The Holo-Viewer started glowing before expelling a small capsule of tablets. "Note make a combined version of these." I swallowed one of the greenish-yellow tablets before a soldier with eagle-shaped ranks, walked up to me and said, "? Gnihtyna deen ouy od .ecI rednammoc olleh" (Hello commander Ice. Do you need anything?) and I curled my fist as tight as I could before saying, in perfect backwards, "? Lenoloc, kcahs yretsym eht si erehw" (Where is the mystery shack, colonel?)

He pointed at one of the paved roads before saying, ". ti ot thgir uoy dael ll'ti, doar taht ekaT" (Take that road, it'll lead you right to it.) I nodded before walking on the iron and stone lined path. I walked about 50 meters before the old wood building started to come into view, but what I saw wasn't the mystery shack as I had remembered...

"!?Ereh deneppah tahw Oahw" (Whoa what happened here?) The old wood building had a caved-in roof with all the letters scattered around the forest floor. I walked inside the broken-down building.

The attic was caved into the living room and almost completely blocked the entrance to the shop. I walked inside the shop. The shop was still roofed but the merchandise was either on the floor, burned or bullet-riddled. I moved towards the soda machine.

I punched in the code backwards, 6-5-2-3-1 and the latches that help the machine in place broke open, but the machine didn't budge. So I kicked it in and found the old bunker in ruins.

Handguns were on the floor, the elevator that once brought you down to the secret part of the lab was gone and three badly damaged books were lying on the bunker table.

"! 3 and 2 ,1 skoob" (Books 1, 2 and 3!) The Holo-Viewer's collection bean lit up and sucked the 3 books into it. A large shadow appeared behind me, and before I could react, I was knocked unconscious.

**Retal sruoh 5 (5 Hours Later)**

I woke up on a cold-steel floor with my own M9 Pistol pointed at my face. "! Ssenisub dna eman ruoy etats (State your name and business!) Dazed I slapped the gun away before saying, "Motnahp ngisllac Eci Notsniw si eman ym"(My name is Winston Ice callsign Phantom). The man stepped back in shock before pulling out a rifle, "Em htiw gnimoc er'ouy !Eci Notsniw (Winston Ice! You're coming with me!)

I regained consciousness and realized who was pointing a rifle at me. I got up and said, "!Senip tnaegres olleh"(Hello Sergeant Pines!) He moved the rifle closer to me. "!Ni uoy gnikat m'I !Pu sdnah ruoy tup" (Put your hands up! I'm taking you in!) He tried to knock me unconscious again using the butt of the rifle, but I grabbed it, flipped him, grabbed his rifle, and pointed it at him. "!Nam kceh eht tahw aohw" (Whoa what the heck man!). "!Ynnaryt ruoy dna uoy dne lliw I"(I will end you and your tyranny!). he jumped at the rifle, grabbed it, and threw it aside. I tried to throw him to the ground again, but I was too weak from all the injuries I took. He easily wrestled me to the ground. I pushed him off and tackled him into the wall.

Then an explosion rocked the bunker and before I knew it, I was surrounded by men with the emblem of the Gravity Falls Militia on them. They all pointed their rifles at me before I jumped at one, grabbed his rifle and threw him to the ground. Te second fell back and I knocked him out. The third and forth jumped on me and finally subdued me. The last thing I heard before passing out was, ". Mih htiw klat a tnaw lliw redael eht, esab ot kcab mih ekat"(Take him back to base, the leader will want a talk with him."

when I came to I found myself in a small prison-like room. "Where am I?" I realized that the pill I took's effects worn off. I checked my Holo-viewer for anymore, none in the holo-viewer, I checked my pockets for any more... I had nothing in my pockets, "Just great, nothing." I started to examine the room for a way out...perfectly sealed. A lone man walked in the room behind me. I turned to face him...and I knew who I was dealing with. ".Notsniw olleh" (Hello Winston) and I replied with. "Hello Phooey."

!25-1-4 19-4-18-1-23-11-3-1-2

A/N Sorry about the lateness. But I really like how it came out. Also do you like the parentheses to tell you what the backwards text means or would you rather do it on your own?

P.S. The phrases are backwards not another language even though a few backwards words can mean something in a language other than English.


End file.
